Pocałuj mnie
by Nigaki
Summary: Castiel chce tylko kogoś pocałować. Dean chce tylko zjeść lunch w spokoju. Destiel, głównie dialogi.


- Dean, chciałbym wiedzieć, jak to jest kogoś pocałować.

Dean odłożył burgera na stół i wciąż powoli przeżuwając spojrzał na Castiel. Przełknął kęs, nim odpowiedział:

- Całowałeś Meg.

- To nie było... najmilsze.

- Przyssałeś się do niej, a ty mówisz, że to nie było najmilsze? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

- A czy tobie podobałoby się całowanie czegoś, co wygląda jak skrzyżowanie Odmieńca z Syreną?

Dean całkiem zapomniał, że anioły widzą prawdziwą twarz demona.

- Punkt dla ciebie – przyznał i podniósł z powrotem swój lunch.

- Poza tym, smakowała siarką – dodał Castiel, z niewiadomych powodów spoglądając na ścianę.

Dean ponownie odłożył burgera. W ustach poczuł nagle smak siarki.

- To coś nowego. Kiedy mnie pocałowała, nic takiego nie czułem.

- Mam bardzo wrażliwe zmysły – wyjaśnił anioł, podchodząc bliżej.

- No dobra. – Dean wstał z krzesła i zaczął zakładać kurtkę. – Chodźmy złapać jakąś rybkę na haczyk.

Castiel przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając się mu.

- Dlaczego?

- Chcesz kogoś pocałować, nie?

- Po co wychodzić, ty tu jesteś.

Przez dobrą minutę, Dean nie mógł wydusić słowa.

- Chcesz pocałować mnie? – zapytał.

Castiel wzruszył ramionami.

- Dlaczego nie?

- Jestem facetem i ty też.

- Nie posiadam płci. Anna też, gdyby cię to ciekawiło.

Dean rozmarzył się na wspomnienie Anny i całkiem niezłego seksu na tylnym siedzeniu Impali.

- Odniosłem inne wrażenie.

- To co widzisz, to tylko naczynie.

- Super, więc pocałujmy się w twojej prawdziwej formie – zaproponował żartobliwie, nim przypomniał sobie, że Castiel nie rozumie żartów.

- Zmieściłbyś mi się do wszystkich ust.

- Wszystkich?

- Mam cztery głowy.

Dean przytaknął niemrawo.

- Super.

Nie sądził, by jednak gdzieś dzisiaj wychodzili, dlatego Dean znowu usiadł do posiłku, mając nadzieję go skończyć. Nie lubił zimnych burgerów, gdy mógł je zjeść ciepłe.

Ledwo zdążył usiąść, a Castiel był tuż obok, w ogóle nie respektując jego przestrzeni osobistej.

- Więc? Możemy się pocałować? – zapytał znowu.

Dean westchnął przeciągle, nie mogąc oprzeć się wrażeniu, że Castiel jest jak jeden z tych bezdomnych typów, które nie odczepią się od ciebie, dopóki nie dasz im czegoś do żarcia albo pieniędzy. Tylko że bezdomnego można było przestraszyć, a Castiela nie.

- Dlaczego akurat ja? – zapytał.

Castiel wyglądał na zdezorientowanego tym pytaniem.

- Bo tu jesteś – odparł.

- Czyli gdyby był tu teraz Sam, napastowałbyś jego?

- Nie.

- Dlaczego?

- Sam i ja nie dzielimy więzi takiej jak nasza.

_Znowu ta gadka o więzi_, pomyślał Dean. Policzył do dziesięciu, by się uspokoić, nim wznowił rozmowę.

- Co za różnica, usta to usta.

- Chcę twoich ust.

Dean cieszył się, że jednak teraz nie je, bo niechybnie by się udławił.

- Cas, nie jestem gejem – powiedział mu.

- Już mówiłem, nie mam płci. Czy chcesz, żebym znalazł żeńskie naczynie?

- Nie, zostań w tym.

Trudno byłoby mu się przyzwyczaić do nowego ciała Castiela.

- Czyli się zgadzasz?

- Nie!

Castiel zmrużył oczy, tak jak robił to zawsze, gdy coś było dla niego niejasne.

- Dean, nie rozumiem cię. Jak tylko wspomniałem pocałunek, zacząłeś patrzeć mi się na usta, a mimo to wciąż odmawiasz.

Dean nie zamierzał pozwolić, by ta sytuacja go skrępowała.

- Nie jestem gejem – powtórzył. Czasami rozmowa z Castielem była jak rozmowa z dzieckiem.

- Nie mam...

- Załapałem – przerwał mu, nim znowu usłyszał wykład o seksualności aniołów. – Ale mimo to siedzisz w skórze mężczyzny. Nie zamierzam całować drugiego faceta.

- Możesz zamknąć oczy – zaproponował Castiel.

- Nie.

Przez kilka sekund żaden z nich nic nie powiedział, patrzyli sobie tylko w oczy.

- W porządku, znajdę kogoś innego – odezwał się w końcu Castiel i zniknął. Dean pokręcił głową i odwrócił się do jedzenia, gdy znowu usłyszał trzepot skrzydeł. Zaczynało go to irytować.

- Już? – zapytał, nie patrząc na anioła.

- Uderzył mnie.

To zwróciło uwagę Deana.

- Kto?

- Właściciel motelu.

- Ma żonę – zauważył.

Castiel wzruszył ramionami.

- I?

- Stary, nie całuje się żonatych facetów. Ani żadnych facetów, których spotykasz na ulicy. W ogóle nie całuje się ludzi spontanicznie.

- Diabeł tak robił.

Dean potrzebował kilka sekund, by zrozumieć to zdanie.

- Diabeł?

- W telewizji – wyjaśnił Castiel. – Pocałował jedną kobietę i nikt nie zaprotestował.

- Jaki film oglądałeś?

- Był w nim umięśniony mężczyzna z poważną wadą wymowy. Walczył z Szatanem.

- Oglądałeś _I stanie się koniec_? – spytał Dean.

- Chciałem wiedzieć, jak ludzie wyobrażają sobie diabła.

Dean zanotował sobie, by powiedzieć Samowi o wynajmowaniu pokoi bez telewizorów.

- Szlaban na telewizję, do odwołania – zdecydował. – To nawet gorsze niż porno.

- Mówiłeś, że nie rozmawia się o tym. – Castiel znowu był zdezorientowany.

- Trudno się z tobą rozmawia – westchnął Dean.

- Więc jeśli chcę kogoś pocałować, muszę najpierw zapytać?

- Tak.

- Dobrze.

- Cas, czekaj! Ty sukin... – Nie zdążył dokończyć, nim Castiel zniknął, by po chwili znów się pojawić.

- Znowu mnie uderzył – poskarżył się.

- Zarwałeś do tego samego kolesia?

- Tak. Wciąż nie chciał.

- Bo nie jest gejem.

- Poszukam geja – zdecydował.

Tym razem Castiel zniknął na kilka minut, Dean nawet zdążył dokończyć burgera i zacząć frytki, nim wrócił.

- I jak? – zapytał, gdy tylko usłyszał pojawienie się przyjaciela. – Długo cię nie było, więc raczej nikt nie połamał sobie ręki na twojej adamentowej twarzy.

- Adamentowej?

- Najtwardszy materiał świata.

- Pomyliło ci się, to diament jest najtwardszy – poprawił go. Dean westchnął, w ciągu tych kilku minut robił to bardzo często.

- Udało ci się, czy nie? – ponowił pytanie.

- Nie.

- To co tak długo robiłeś? Zabłądziłeś?

- Rozmawiałem – odpowiedział Castiel.

- O czym?

- Znalazłem geja w specjalnym klubie. Podobnym do tego, który kiedyś odwiedziliśmy. – Dean uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie. Widok przerażonego Castiela był bezcenny i warty wyrzucenie z klubu. – Był tam jeden mężczyzna, bardzo miły. Zapytałem, czy mogę go pocałować, bo przyjaciel nie chce mi pozwolić.

- Zaraz, zaraz – przerwał mu. – Wspominałeś o mnie?

- Tak.

- I?

- Kazał mi o tobie opowiedzieć. Więc opowiedziałem. Powiedział, że według niego kochasz mnie i chcesz mnie pocałować, ale boisz się, że przestaniesz przez to być męski. Podobno to bardzo częste wśród biseksualistów odkrywających swoją drugą naturę. Uważa, że nie powinienem całować byle kogo tylko tego, kogo kocham albo tego, z którym zamierzam uprawiać seks. Kazał powiedzieć ci, że masz ruszyć tyłek i pocałować miłość swojego życia, albo stracisz ją, tak jak on kiedyś i spędzisz resztę życia w marnych klubach z gejowskim striptizem. Podziękowałem mu i wyszedłem.

Dean kilka razy otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale nie bardzo wiedział co. Cała przemowa Castiela dosłownie wyprała mu mózg ze wszystkich logicznych odpowiedzi.

- Pocałujesz mnie, Dean? – zapytał w końcu Castiel, gdy Dean długo się nie odzywał.

- Nie.

Castiel wyglądał na przygnębionego.

- Ale ten mężczyzna...

- Zamierzam zgwałcić ci usta moim językiem, chodź tu.

Nim Castiel zdążył odpowiedzieć, znalazł się na kolanach Deana i z jego językiem w ustach. To było bardziej niż przyjemne.


End file.
